In machines, such as mining trucks, a motor needs to be installed below a frame or a platform of the machine. However, due to space constraints and limited access due to the surrounding structures and components, a crane or other overhead lifting devices may not be used to install and/or remove the motor. Additionally, due to a weight of the motor, it may be difficult and unsafe to lift and maneuver the motor manually. It may be also be cumbersome and dangerous to use tools, such as counterweighted tools, suspended from a crane to install and/or remove the motor due to lack of control. Further, such counterweighted tools may be difficult to maintain and transport. Moreover, there may be a possibility of misplacing the tools due to inefficient storage.
CN Patent Publication 202912549 (the '549 publication) relates to a hydraulic motor replacing device. The device includes a steel ring, bolts, nuts and a flying ring. The steel ring is fixedly connected with the flying ring and the nuts are fixed on the steel ring. The bolts extend into the steel ring and are connected with the nuts through thread pairs. The two nuts are arranged on two sides of the flying ring and form an included angle of 90 degrees with a center of the steel ring.